The Loveless Prince
by DreamHolder
Summary: Set in medieval times. Ritsuka and Seimei are princes with dark secrets. Please R
1. once upon a time

From this day forward, you are to know one thing and that one thing only. You are to be groomed, as my passage to the throne. We shall shed our virgin ears as proof that our age knows not our , the loveless child entitled prince, sent to me by fate from the flap of a butterfly wing. From this day forward, you are mine.

…

To an outsider, the dream of living in a castle is great. But to one on the inside, the dream of living outside in their worn shoes is even greater. This is true for the youngest prince of the Aoyagi royal family, Ritsuka.

All he wanted was an escape from the fate he was written.

"Soubi," The young prince asked his servant while being prepared for bed. "What does, once upon a time, mean?"

"Well my sweet prince," A small smile teased on the tall man's lips. "I believe, it is the beginning of something wonderful."

"Ritsuka," Seimei, the eldest prince entered the young boy's room. "I wish to be with you tonight."

Soubi finished pulling a long white night gown around Prince Ritsuka's slim body. Remaining silent, as a servant to the royal family is supposed to, he could feel Seimei's violet eyes burning down his back. He bowed his head to Prince Seimei before getting up to pull the covers down on the large canopy bed.

To Ritsuka, the idea of sleeping in the same bed as his brother was nothing new. However, the king and queen shan't ever know. He understood this was all part of his secrete role, as the source for Seimei's desires.

"Seimei," Ritsuka lightly rubbed his tired eyes. "What does, once upon a time mean?"

"Once upon a time?" The older prince let his eyes catch the candle light as he advanced closer to his beautiful little brother. "Well I used to believe those were just silly words for fairytales." Carefully, he lifted the small boy's hand in his and gazed into his eyes. "But in the moment you were born, I could have sworn I heard those very words echo through the whole palace."

A faint blush warmed the twelve-year-old's pale cheeks. His brother's loving actions were nothing new to him. Since the moment he could remember, Seimei has always been his beloved brother.

In his tenth year of life, the youngest prince lost all his memories. The king and queen blamed black magic. Burning the accused at the stake, in hopes the curse might lift. However, the prince never regained his memories. Two years have past since that day. Ritsuka is not who he was as a younger child. This broke the queen's heart to the point of madness, though kept as a private matter from the land's people. The king goes hunting often to escape the quarrels. Only the oldest prince and his personal servant dare get close to the supposed cursed child.

Prince Seimei kissed Ritsuka's fingertips. "Shall we sleep then?" He walked to the other side of the large bed while his little brother rested his head on his pillow.

Although neither prince was tired, they still pulled the covers up. Ritsuka was accustomed to the early bedtime routines his brother had when they shared the same bed. He could feel Seimei's warm arms wrap around him gently, as if he were made of fine glass, before pulling him close.

Soubi covered the candles to dim the room before letting himself out. Since the day Ritsuka's memories were stolen from him, Soubi had been instructed by Seimei to groom the youngest prince. Groom him to except his brother's love. Regardless of their blood relation, Seimei wanted nothing more than to be close to the youngest prince. As Seimei's personal servant, Soubi could not deny an order from his master.

Seimei's fingers tangled in the Ritsuka's soft black hair. He's lips trailed ghost like kisses around his neck. Ritsuka squeezed his eyes shut as his felt his brother's tongue tease his skin. Seimei could feel the child's heart begin to pound as he slipped his free hand up his sensitive thighs.

Every night Ritsuka would remind himself; this was his only purpose in life. However, a part of his heart did not wish for what he feared as forbidden, despite Soubi's words of it being anything but. Seimei was always wonderful to him so he find no reason to complain to him.

"Brother..." Ritsuka moaned lightly as the older prince began to suckle at his pale skin to turn it a scarlet red. "Mother will notice." He grasped for his pillow to hide his face in.

Seimei lift his head. "Let her notice." He whispered. "I want her to know you are mine."

"I am yours." A tear slipped into the goose feather filled pillow. "But she was terribly displeased last time she saw."

Seimei pulled on the small boy's shoulder till they faced each other. "I promise you," He whispered with a steady voice. "She will not bother you for much longer."

"You don't know that." Ritsuka shook his head slightly. "It's not like her feelings towards me will change over night. So I must obey her so not to upset her again."

"You are such a good boy." A soft smirk climbed up Seimei's face. "But my words are true." He brushed stray hairs from his brother's cheeks. "The King and Queen will not rule over everything forever."

"Then why must the people chant daily, 'long live the king'?" Ritsuka let his eyes fall away from the other's. "Sometimes I don't quite understand you."

"You don't need to understand me." Seimei kissed is sweet prince softly. "Just love me."

"I do love you." Ritsuka kissed him back quickly. "But with that love, comes the desire to understand." He pressed his face against his brother's chest to take in his scent of firewood and spice.

"Then one day, you shall understand." Seimei pet Ritsuka's virgin neko ears. "But for tonight, let's refrain from such conversations. Just let me hold you."


	2. to be a day of great change

"Good morning my sweet prince." Seimei kissed the soft lips of his young brother before sitting up to greet the morning. "Soubi!" He called for his personal servant. Ritsuka began to stir slightly at his brother's shout.

Soubi rushed in with a quick bow. "Good morning, sirs." He quickly started their morning routine, even though this morning the seventeen year old prince had started his day earlier than normal. "The King and Queen wish to break their fast over conversation with Prince Seimei this morning. Prince Ritsuka shall break his fast in his own room."

"Very well then." The oldest prince ran his long fingers through his tousled black hair. "Dress me in black today. Ritsuka shall wear the same." He rose to his feet so Soubi could dress him. "I have a feeling today is going to be a day of great change."

"Great change sounds wonderful, sir." Soubi helped Seimei out of his sleepwear and into a black silk tunic. "Maybe that's a sign of blessings for Prince Ritsuka seeing the doctor today."

"No doctors." Seimei snapped before becoming very serious. "Cancel those arrangements. Ritsuka will be my side the rest of the day once I am finished speaking with the king and queen."

"As you wish your highness." Soubi bowed his head slowly. "It shall be done."

Once Seimei was fully dressed and draped with fine jewelry, he walked back where his little brother slept to wake him for the day. "Though you're face may be beautiful while sleeping," Seimei lend down and spoke softly into the young prince's ear. "Your eyes hold the most beauty. I'd very much like to see them before I depart."

The tired boy groaned lightly and nuzzled his face into his pillow before finally giving in to his brother's request. He lifted his head, blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light then looked up at his brother. Seimei could not help but chuckled at how adorable the groggy child appeared. His hair defied gravity in some areas, framing his slightly puffed out cheeks and half lid eyes.

"You are precious, dear one." Seimei stroked the back of his pale fingers down his desire's cheek. "I wish nothing more than to stay with you in bed." Heaving a heavy sigh, he let his fingers fall. "But the duties to my kingdom are great." He kissed Ritsuka's forehead. "I will see you as soon as they let me."

"I'll be longing your return." Ritsuka rubbed his tired eyes. "May Soubi draw my bath while you are away?"

"He may." Seimei nodded with a smile. However, when he eyes reached Soubi the smile fell. "Now I must be going." Soubi escorted him out leaving Ritsuka alone.

The twelve-year-old prince let out a big yawn and stretched is hands up high before climbing out of bed. His stomach moaned its cries for food. Last night his mother would not let him eat dinner because she claimed he would not like the meal. He hoped Soubi would bring his food soon.

Although Ritsuka had a whole castle of servants he could have do his biddings, the young prince had only ever felt comfortable with Seimei's personal servant who later became Ritsuka's as well, Soubi. If another servant wished to assist Seimei, he would spat in their faces and have them to meaningless tasks. Soubi was the one servant who seemed to do everything. He also always made Ritsuka feel different on the inside.

Finally, Soubi returned with a cart filled with an assortment of meats with eggs and oats, white bread and whine. Ritsuka nodded his thanks while taking his seat at a small table by the window. "Won't you join me?" The young prince asked what was in custom forbidden. "It's always very lonely eating by myself."

"I may sit with you if you please." Soubi replied. "But the food is not mine."

Ritsuka only shrugged his shoulders slightly. Soubi set the sliver platters on the wooden table before taking the seat across from the young prince. The young boy crossed himself quickly before picking up his fork to feed his empty stomach.

Soubi watched the small prince quietly. He wondered what the young child must feel having his brother so close to him the way they were? Did he even know the plans his older brother had for him? It was Soubi's job to groom the pubescent boy to take on the roles as Prince Seimei's toy. Even though the guilt he felt was sharp, he knew if he were to deny his orders, the consequences would be shaper with a rusted tip.

Once Ritsuka was finished eating, Soubi cleared the table quickly. "I wish to take my bath now." The young prince rubbed his small neck where he's brother had left a bright red mark during the night. He always felt dirty after his brother did such things. Although bathing never made him feel better on the inside, he always felt better on the outside after a warm bath.

"Yes you're highness." Soubi bowed at the waist. "I shall draw your bath now."

…

"Is the water warm enough for you, sir?" Soubi asked, as he added another log to the pile of firewood under the large bathtub. "Would you like me to start cleaning your hair now?"

"The water is fine." Ritsuka nodded. "However, I feel rather worried today." He mused aloud suddenly. "My brother was acting different this morning." Soubi listened carefully as he started wash the prince's soft black hair with expensive oils and perfumes. "I just wish I knew why."

Soubi remained quiet. It was not his place to offer the prince suggestion, unless asked for it. Although, as his devoted servant, Soubi understood Seimei better than his little brother. He was used to his prince saying mysterious things or lashing out in anger suddenly. Surely, the young prince was to be shielded from such actions, so he would always view his older brother in perfection.

"You are always so kind to me Soubi." Ritsuka's violet eyes met his servant's while the man started washing his small chest with a soft cloth. "If our roles were not what they are I would very much like to know you better."

Soubi's hand froze when he reached the young prince's neck, a dark red mark burned from his pure white skin. Ritsuka did not know, Soubi had always had feelings for him since they day they met. He had the same feelings for Seimei as well. The man knew it was forbidden, but his heart did not care about the roles of the world. Seimei already knew Soubi's feels for him and loved to use them against him. Nevertheless, if it were not for the fear Seimei instilled inside of him, Soubi knew he would have the courage to express his true feels to Ritsuka.

"Is everything alright?" Ritsuka asked the frozen man staring at his neck. "Is it that noticeable?" He snapped his hand up to cover his neck. "I warned him not to leave a mark." The small child's eyes shifted as worried thoughts raced through his mind. "I must wear a high collar today." His worried eyes looked to Soubi for help.

"It's fine." Soubi pulled the prince's hand down slowly. "It's not as bad as some." He rubbed the spot gently. "It should be gone in four days time."

"Four days?" Ritsuka groaned. "I'll surely be caught by then." He covered his eyes in shame. "Mother will be furious. Last time she saw, she accused me of rolling in the hay with the stable boy."

"You're in luck, there is somewhat of a chill in the air. A high collar will suit you just fine without question." Soubi washed the young prince a bit longer. Suddenly, he felt Ritsuka shudder under his touch. "Are you alright sir?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"It's just…" Ritsuka's eyes fell on Soubi's hand at his chest. "You're touch is different." His tone was small and fragile. "Nothing like his. His fingers only want more. But yours seem content where they stay." He lifted his own hand and placed it over Soubi's. "You could touch me like he does yet you do not." He's innocent eyes gazed at Soubi's face who was now staring in shock at their touching hands. "Why?"

"It is not my place." Soubi pulled his hand away carefully. "You are not mine to touch. The only touches I am allowed are the ones that serve you."

"But do you wish to?" Ritsuka asked, though Soubi's face read with confusion. "Would you touch me if there was nothing to fear?" The young boy asked in anxiety. He worried his only purpose in life was to be that of a pleasure item.

"We must hurry now." Soubi changed the subject. "The prince should be coming to fetch you soon." Grabbing a cloth, he began to dry the now clean prince. In his mind, Soubi answered the question from Ritsuka's lips. Of course, he would touch him if his heart did not fear Seimei as it did. Although it seen as sin, some nights Soubi would touch himself at the thoughts of his prince.


	3. Take us wherever you wish

"My dear Ritsuka," Seimei walked into the room quickly with his arms wide open. "I've decided to take you for a ride on my fastest horse." He pulled his brother into his arms. "We may ride until sunset if you'd like."

"Sounds wonderful." Ritsuka smiled. "May we also stop to see the waterfall?" The small waterfall just outside the palace gates was Ritsuka favorite place to ride. There he felt closer to the rest of the world.

"We may ride wherever you wish." Seimei smoothed his little brother's soft hair. "I do very much like this color on you." He pulled at Ritsuka's high shirt collar. "Black accentuates your natural pale beauty."

"What did father and mother wish to speak to you about?" Ritsuka asked without care if it was his place to ask or not. He hated that, just because they were royal, his family kept secrets that might very involve him.

"Nothing that concerns your pretty little head." Seimei pat the top of his brother's head. "But if you really must know, they will be traveling to meet with a possible suited bride for my close future."

"A bride?" Ritsuka's heart swirled with a mixer of emotions. "I had no idea you were to be married?"

"But of course they say I am to be married." Seimei held the youngest tighter. "It is a way for the people to know I am ready for the throne. The king cannot role with naïve ears peeping from behind his crown. But don't worry." He kissed Ritsuka's neko ear. "I have a plan."

"A plan?" Ritsuka gave his older brother an inquisitive look. "A plan for what?"

"We should be taking off now." Seimei ignored his brother's further questions. "I already sent for the horse."

Soubi lead the two princes to the stables. He sensed Seimei had other reasons for taking Ritsuka out. Granted it was not rare for a prince to go out riding, Soubi was simply judging on Seimei's unusual behavior this morning but believed something about this ride was planed.

The stable was large with a vast verity of horses. The smell of hay filled the air, which always made the sheltered young prince sneeze. The stable boys bowed as the princes entered. Only Seimei's favorite stable boy held the reins to his prized horse.

"We are not to be fallowed." Seimei told the stable boy as he grazed past him. With all his training, Prince Seimei was able to mount his steed with great ease. "Help his highness up." The older prince ordered loudly.

Once Ritsuka mounted between his brother's arms, the stable boy handed Seimei the reins. Ritsuka looked to Soubi for reassurance. An odd aura hung in the air and the youngest prince felt scared. However, there was nothing he could do. Seimei kicked his horse into a steady trot.

Leaning against Seimei gave Ritsuka some comfort as they sprang into a gallop. He did not like the feelings that washed over him at swift speeds. Nevertheless, he knew his brother was aware of this and pleasure in the fear that pulled their bodies closer.

"Would you like to take the reins?" Seimei shouted over the thundering hooves once they were completely off the palace grounds. "We can slow down if you'd like."

Ritsuka nodded and Seimei pull back the reins. Slowed to a walk, Ritsuka's heart finally began to stop racing. Seimei kissed the back of his head before passing on the leather reins. "May I take us to the waterfall now?" The young boy asked, as he turned in the direction he wanted to go. "It's not very far from here."

"Take us wherever you wish." Seimei replied. "Just let me hold you until we get there." He wrapped his arms tightly around his little brother's waist and rested his head on his small shoulder blades.

Ritsuka blushed at the closeness. It was a bit hard to control the horse while being held but thankfully, since it was Seimei's horse, it was extremely well trained. They rode into the forest, a place that always wakened Ritsuka adventurous side. He kicked the steed, giving it a couple clicks sounds with his tongue, to push it into a trot. The sound of roaring water was just past a small curtain of willow trees.

Once they made it passed the trees the mesmerizing waterfall towered in from of them. "There it is." Ritsuka pulled the horse to a stop. "It's beautiful." He gazed in awe and wonder. "It always seems to hold such a heavy flow. How has the water never run short?"The older prince chuckled at the younger one's naivety. "It is the miracle of nature." He answered vaguely before dismounting gracefully. "Come," He helped his brother, who would not so graceful, down. "I'll let you play under it if you wish.""I do not wish to run under it for I'll be cold if I do." Ritsuka giggle lightly. "But I do wish to dip my feet in it." Quickly, the spirited child skipped over to the water's edge. He found a dry rock to sit on so he could kick off his boots.

Seimei was slow catching up. He sat next to the barefoot child with a content smile. "I finally understand why you love coming here so much." Looking around, the prince could see birds he had only ever seen in paintings and in the clear water; he caught glimpses of tiny fish. "It's peaceful. There are no rules here."Ritsuka stuck his feet in the water carefully. The currant massaged his skin lightly. Tossing his head back, he stared up into the bright blue sky and took in a long breath of clean air. This was better than any relaxing moment stuck inside the castle."Ritsuka?" Seimei's voice pulled the young prince back to reality. "Answer me something.""Of course brother." Ritsuka's violet eyes fell away from the sky to greet Seimei's matching ones. "What is it?"Unwavering, in serious tone, Seimei asked, "Do you believe I am old enough to take the crown if it were bestowed upon my head today?"

Ritsuka stared at his brother in confusion. "Why do you ask me such a question?" He turned he eyes on the waterfall. "It is not my place."

"That is where you are wrong." Seimei slipped his fingers under the boy's chin and forced them to face each other again. "You have an important place."

"I do not understand." Ritsuka stared at his brother intensely. "Why you would you even ask such a thing? Father has the crown. It will be years before you could ever have it."

"And what will happen in those years?" Seimei asked harshly. "What will the people see that will comfort them into knowing I am mature enough to sit on the throne?" In a stern tone, he answered what Ritsuka did not know. "I'll tell you what they won't see. They won't see childish ears." His gazed intensified on Ritsuka. "But what if everything changed today? What if the crown needed a head and mine dropped its ears? Would they praise me as king then?"

Finally the strange aura read clear and Ritsuka began to shake. "I wish you wouldn't say such things." Tears began to haze his vision. "What have you planned?"

Suddenly, a black cloud of smoke caught Ritsuka's eyes in the distance. "I will become king tonight." Seimei's eyes burned against Ritsuka's pure face.

Fear took over the young prince's body. He finally understood what his grooming was meant for. "No Seimei." Tears poured down his face to match the waterfall beside him. "What have you done?"

"What I have always dreamed of." Seimei answered his hint how joy flickering in his eye. "Tonight, you will help me receive the crown."

"Your highness!" Soubi's voice rang out behind them. "You must return to the palace immediately. The king and queen are dead."

"Dead?" Ritsuka's fragile heart sank in his chest. "How can this be?"

Seimei slowly rose to his feet. There was not a hint of sorrow in his face and he patted the dirt from his backside. "Very well then, Soubi, take Ritsuka on your horse and make sure to take him straight to my room." He advanced closer to his own horse. "Make sure my past instructions are fallowed through." He mounted his horse quickly in his first sign of haste. "I must address the people at once."

Once Seimei had galloped into the thick trees, Soubi turned his attention to the sobbing prince. Sitting on rock, the frightened boy held his knees to his chest and cried into them heavily. Soubi dismounted his horse to is beside he's prince. Immediately, Ritsuka clung to the older man as he sat down. At this moment, Soubi did not care what his role was. Wrapping his arms tightly around the whimpering child, he comforted him with soft coos and gentle strokes in his ravened hair.

"I do not understand." Ritsuka wept into his servant's chest. "What is going to happen to me?"

A single tear slipped from Soubi's own eye. He did not dare answer what would happen to the sweet child once they returned to the palace. Thoughts of running away swarmed his brain, like crows to a cornfield. However, Seimei was the scarecrow that banished them away. Soubi knew his punishment would be death if he dared disobey his master and that the same thing would only happen to Ritsuka another day. Forced to obey, because there is no other way.

"We must be heading off now." Soubi scooped the broken prince into his arms. "We mustn't keep the prince waiting." The loyal servant hoisted the small boy into the horse's saddle before mounting himself and kicking into a thundering gallop.

Though Ritsuka's body trembled, his tears began to dry as he felt Soubi's pained heartbeat against his back. Not fully aware as to what would happen to him once they entered the palace gates, Ritsuka leaned up and kissed his prized servant lightly on the cheek. It was his way of telling Soubi he did not blame him. He understood, a servant must obey any order regardless of personal trepidation.


	4. Your orders shall be fulfilled

"My loyal people," Seimei held his speech to the land's people from the high tower where the king and queen had many times before. "With a heavy heart I bare you these words. The King and Queen's sudden death will mourn in our hearts for years to come." His powerful voice echoed like thunder off the stone walls surrounding him. "But I assure you all; I will hold the heads of those guilty of their murders on silver platters. I will renew the wrongs as your new King."

Suddenly, the hundreds of people gathered on the ground began to whisper and stir. Seimei knew their focus was on his ears and not on the years of painstaking work he had put into his own education or speeches they would cheer while the king still had breath. It was exactly as he had imagined it.

"Fear not." Seimei hushed the crowed. "Only a prince keeps his ears. By sunrise, I take the title as King and the prince you see before you today will only be a faint glimmer of yesterday. As heir to the throne, I was born ready to rule. Nevermore, will I been taken for a naïve child."

…

"He did it, didn't he?" Ritsuka questioned weakly while Soubi knelt down dressing him in a black lace gown. His heart was pounding. Fear speared through his veins faster than his own blood. "He killed them for the crown." Once he was finished tying the last ribbon on his shirt, Soubi stared up at the beautiful price with sympathy. Ritsuka's watering eyes held Soubi's face in anguish. "What's going to happen to me now?"

"Now?" Soubi replayed bluntly. "Now you treat the prince the way you always have."

"I don't know if I can." Ritsuka hung his head. "Not knowing what I do. I can never look at him the same." His small hand grasped at Soubi's shirt sleeve. "I am afraid."

"There is nothing to fear." Soubi spoke lies he tricked his mind to believe as truth. "The prince will take care of you, just as he always has."

"I don't want him to take care of me." Ritsuka sniffed. "I only want you to take care of me, just like you always have."

Before Soubi could replay, Ritsuka leaned and pressed their lips together. Tears trickled down his now red cheeks as he felt the older man pull him in closer. With lips locked, they held each other. Letting time stand still in their moments of comfort, in a time of fear.

Soubi broke the kiss. Ritsuka fell into his arms seeking comfort. Petting his hair, Soubi rocked the boy slowly in his arms. Though his heart begged to hold him forever, Soubi knew this moment would be short lived.

…

At the end of his speech, Seimei ordered the land not to grieve the King and Queen's deaths. Instead, they should rejoice in a new era beginning. He ordered they leave the palace gates but return at sunrise when he should ascend the throne. Though there were hushed mummers, Seimei assured himself their worries would fade once his ears disappeared.

With the sun still high, Seimei ordered a servant to bring mid-day meal to his room. But first, he must take care of secretive business, payment for those who assassinated the King and Queen. However, he found it hard to wait on the moon.

"This is wrong." Ritsuka pushed back from Soubi's arms. "We shouldn't be doing this." He brushed the tears from his eyes before staring into Soubi's face once more. "If only our stories could be rewritten." The young prince cupped Soubi's cup. "Then I would have you."

Soubi heard footsteps coming down the hall. Kissing Ritsuka lightly one last time, he stood up to open the door. The two knew the moment they just shared was to never be shared. Their eyes were never to meet in anyway that might suggest what they had done. Ritsuka quickly did what he was groomed for; sit on the bed and wait for his brother's requests.

Seimei entered the room. His face stern until he laid eyes on the beautiful prince sitting his bed. "My dear Ritsuka." The future king smiled. "You look magnificent."

Soubi left the room to help the other servants prepare mid-day supper. He knew Seimei would want the time alone with his brother. Living in his role was the only way he could stay sane while his mind raced with fears for Ritsuka. It was not an easy task, but speaking out could cost him everything.

"You are beautiful." Seimei cooed as he sat next to his well-groomed brother on the bed. "Even more beautiful than you are in my fantasies." He brushed his fingertips behind Ritsuka's human ears as he stared into his far seeing eyes."Your fantasies?" Ritsuka held back a shiver threatening to slither up his spine. "Like the forbidden ones, with fairies?""The very ones." Seimei nodded slightly with a glimpse of a smirk forming on his face. "Only you are no ordinary fairy. Your wings were not born to your back. The wings you have were bestowed upon you from a brave sacrifice." Pausing briefly to watch the wonder swim in the young prince's violet eyes, Seimei could feel his longing for the moon grow stronger. "A butterfly gave up its life so that you might have unique wings of sovereignty to rule the pixie forest."

"You say such strange things." Ritsuka turned his head. "Things I am not smart enough to understand."

Seimei wrapped his arms around the small child. "Then I shall say no more." Pulling him close, he pressed their lips together.

Ritsuka's heart began to race. He closed his eyes, letting the kiss intensify. Feeling Seimei's tongue trail across his soft lips, Ritsuka took a deep breath through his nose before parting his lips granting the entrance desired. Though it never felt right, the young prince always tried his best in the art of kissing. Letting Seimei control the pace, Ritsuka would use little tricks to leave the older prince wanting more.

Soubi returned a few minutes later with several other servants carrying large silver platters filled with a vast variety of meats, bread and vegetables. After setting up an elegant table with Seimei's favorite flowers, red roses, Soubi helped the two princes to their seats. A kitchen servant poured the wine while Seimei began to cross himself.

Ritsuka wished the flowers did not remind him of blood. Of course, Seimei never really knew what his younger brother liked. His favorite flowers were the Lathyrus odoratus, with deep blue and purple colors set on top long climbing stems reaching for the stars. Nevertheless, he knew his interests were not important, so he never lifted his voice.

Eating quietly, Seimei's mind raced at the time for his desires grew closer. Though it improper, he had Ritsuka drink more wine than usual. Ritsuka needed to be relaxed tonight, because 'no' would not be an option.

Once their meal was finished, Seimei called for Soubi to meet with him in the hall. Ritsuka sat on the bed while the other servants cleared the room. He had special orders that only his prized servant must know and carry out."I intend to woo the prince into succumbing to my will." Seimei was straightforward with Soubi. "When that happens you are to come into my chambers alone, bringing with you a bottle of the finest sunflower seed oil in the land." The older prince took a deep breath before adding to his orders. "If at all necessary, you will hold the prince down. Ears will be shed tonight, even if there most be force."

"Yes, your highness." Soubi bowed. "Your orders shall be fulfilled." Suddenly, Seimei pushed the taller, yet weaker man to his knees. "Of course they will." He hissed, jerking Soubi's head back by the hair. Their lips so close, they lightly brushed together, as Seimei whispered in wrath. "Because if my orders are not followed out exactly as I have planed, your body will be the new feast for my hunting dogs." A violent shiver ran up Soubi's spine as Seimei loosed his grip on his long hair. "Not that I don't trust you." A cruel smirk played at Seimei's lips. "You are my prized servant after all." With one soft fingertip stroke on his cheek, Soubi was left on the cold stone floor. Once the chamber doors where closed, he raised to his feet. Left to fulfill his master's orders while his heart feared for the youngest prince.


	5. Ears Shed

((Warning! This chapter contains graphic hard yaoi!))

Alcohol filled the preteen prince with a floating feeling. He was scared. Sitting on the bed, he clinched the linens in his fingers as Seimei began to trail kisses down his neck. In his two years of grooming, nothing had prepared him for the anxiety that coursed through his veins.

Soft skin graced his fingers as Seimei slipped his hand into Ritsuka's shirt. Suckling at his neck now, Seimei found the child's small nipple and began rubbing it slowly with cold index finger. Seimei's manhood grew harder with every squeak his small brother made. It took everything in him from taking the young prince in that moment. He wanted him to enjoy it just as he would. He did not want his sweet brother to resent him for taking his ears and giving him nothing in return.

Sitting on the future king's lap, Ritsuka could feel the hard member beneath him. With his own sensitive areas growing hard, the young prince leaned back against his brother while squeezing his eyes shut. With half of his body pleading for it to end, the other half was begging for more. It was a mix of emotions and sensations Ritsuka found difficult to understand or contain.

"Seimei…" The young boy moaned while tears began to form at the corners of his eyelids. "I feel so strange." He gasped as he felt Seimei's other hand reach up and begin untying the laces that held his shirt together.

Letting the thin fabric slip down the Ritsuka's slender shoulders, Seimei was about to touch the boy freely. He rubbed his now hard nipple between his thumb and index finger. Suckling and nipping teeth on the raven-haired prince's neck left a pattern of red marks within the pale canvas. Ritsuka squirmed as Seimei teased his nipple with slow hovering circles with his index finger. Body begged for more, mind screaming for it to end. His still maturing manhood twitched and burned for attention.

Just as Seimei's hand began to slip down to Ritsuka's trousers, Soubi entered the room quietly. Seeing everything on the bed, he slowly advanced towards the princes carrying a bottle of oil. Soubi fulfilling his orders a bit earlier than expected displeased Seimei. Nevertheless, he would not let himself get angry. This little twist actually gave him a brilliant idea.

"Soubi," Seimei's voice broke through the sounds of his brother's soft whimpers. "Have a seat." He could see the older man's confusion as he looked over his shoulder at a chair by the window. "On the bed." Seimei clarified.

Ritsuka sat frozen in terror. In embarrassment and shame, his pink cheeks began burning red. His wide eyes stared in worry as his favorite servant lowered himself on the bed. The young child did not want to be seen in this state. Regardless of the many times Soubi had seen the boy naked in the bath, this time felt different. He felt most vulnerable.

Gradually, Seimei stripped his brother completely. His eyes filled with lust as he saw the boy erect for the first time. Feeling Ritsuka quiver at the cold air around his burning member, Seimei gently stroked his tip causing the boy to moan. With a daring smile, Seimei glanced up at his loyal servant.

"Would you like a taste?" His question catching Soubi surprise. "You may try him it you like." He stroked Ritsuka again so he would moan again. "Make him feel good. Use your mouth. Teach him what I want him to do to me."

Obediently, Soubi took Ritsuka's erection in his hand. Feeling his shaking and seeing the tears form in his purple eyes, Soubi feared the young prince would despise him for this. Nevertheless, Prince Seimei's words were law. Soubi could not disobey. He lowered his face to Ritsuka's lap, where he could finally taste the prince as he was his back, Ritsuka began to groan. Squeezing his eyes shut he turned to hide his face in Seimei's shoulder. Soubi's tongue lapped across his length much like a horse to a salt lick. Seimei forced his hips down as they began to buck. Ritsuka's moans hitched as Soubi started bobbing his head while sucking lightly. Feeling his own precum drip down onto Seimei's lap, Ritsuka worried how much more would pour out. He could feel himself ready to cum as Soubi licked at his peeping tip once more. He reached around and grabbed hold of his brother's other should for support. As Soubi's sucking became more intense, Ritsuka let out a powerful screaming moan. Experienced his first orgasm, the young prince felt a rush of pleasure and completeness.

Soubi cleaned up what he could with his tongue. Letting the satisfied prince catch his breath, Seimei pet his now damp hair. With tears now streaming down his face, Ritsuka turned around to wrap his arms tightly around his brother."Do you feel good, Ritsuka?" Seimei asked softly in the younger one's ear. "Will you make me feel good as well?"Ritsuka could taste the trace of bile in his throat when he finally understood what his brother wanted him to do. Terrified, he fought back sobs. "Please brother," He whimpered into the shoulder of the one he used to never fear. "I don't think I can. I am afraid.""You are afraid of giving me the same pleasure that was just given to you?" Trying to keep his voice level and calm, Seimei found it difficult not to simply force the child into doing what he wanted. "Doesn't that seem somewhat selfish to you? I've sat here with you on top of me with my needs just the same yet I watched you find satisfaction while I still yearn for my own.""I do not mean to be selfish." Ritsuka shook his head slowly. "But I don't feel I can do what it is you ask of me.""Asked of you?" Seimei scoffed. "I assure you nothing was asked of you, my dear brother. You will do I say. The king is dead which means I take his place and the king never asks." Pulling the child's tearstained face from his shoulder, Seimei sweetly began kissing his lips softly. This calmed Ritsuka down some, he was used to long passionate kisses. In this kiss, the young boy let his worries disappear. He remembered that Seimei was kind and would never purposefully harm him. Seimei was also, other than Soubi, the only person he had left in his life. He could let him down now for fear he might abandon him at nights for the girl he was betrothed. Breaking the kiss, Ritsuka stared into his brother's dark eyes before nodding slowly. "I'll do it." He whispered nervously. "But only if Soubi will teach me through it." Seimei shot Soubi a quick glance before smiling joyfully to his brother. "Of course my love." He pushed black hair behind the boy's ears. "He may whisper instructions to you." Timidly, Ritsuka pulled himself from his older brother's lap. Letting Soubi remove Seimei's pants, the young boy gasped at the size of the man reviled to him. Soubi placed a hand on his shoulder and quietly told him to bend down and pretend to suckle on a large the very idea made his stomach turn, Ritsuka hesitantly took the head of Seimei's hard member between his lips. Hearing a harsh moan, he figured he was doing a dissent job. Soubi whispered to flick his tongue against the tip, as he was known for doing to Seimei tongue when you would kiss. Ritsuka complied quickly, which caused Seimei to buck his hips and harshly force his erection farther in the child's small mouth."Ah!" Ritsuka jerked back quickly. "I'll choke." He whipped his mouth clean of precum that collected at the corners of his mouth. "I wish for no more."Still erect, Seimei became agitated. "Continue." He commanded. "You may not leave me half sufficed.""I can do it instead." Soubi offered. "Let Ritsuka lay down.""No!" Seimei snapped. "Do not touch me with your filthy mouth." He voice thundered against the stone walls. "Take him in your arms." Soubi knew better than to say anything now. Without question, he pulled the youngest prince in his arms. He watched as Seimei grabbed the bottle of oil he had left bedside the bed and understood what he was indented to do. Ritsuka began to tremble. Clinging to Soubi for comfort, he prayed it all would go away. He did not fully understand but his instincts warned him of danger."I want him facing me." Seimei instructed Soubi as he coated his fingers with sunflower seed oil. "You are to hold him close so he won't squirm."Carefully, Soubi pulled Ritsuka's arms from around his neck and with his adult strength easily turned the boy around. He could feel the prince's panic as he pulled his legs apart. Kissing the back of his neck and whispering calming coos in the boys ear seemed to help somewhat calm the child's nerves.

"This should help it from hurting too much." Seimei noted what he had learned from a duke who liked to bed with other men he would pay when he told his wife he was hunting. "Just relax.""Hurt?" Ritsuka squeaked. But it was too late; Seimei inserted a finger. "Mmm..." He nibbled at his bottom lip as Seimei wriggled his finger inside of a second finger, Seimei began to stretch Ritsuka's taboo entrance. This part brought pain. Ritsuka gasped and grunted as he began to grasp for Soubi's hands in silent pleads to let release him. But Soubi could not release him, instead he could only hold him down harder and whisper how strong and brave his young prince able to insert a third finger, it was now the moment Seimei had spent only dreaming about for years. He took a quick search for the spot in a man the duke said would make him love him unconditionally if he touched it. He tapped inside of Ritsuka until he let out a loud yelp. "My dear Ritsuka," The older prince smiled as he pulled his fingers from the boy, leaving him feeling strange and empty. "Tonight I make you mine." He grabbed his throbbing member and began rubbing it uncontrollably. "Scream my name as we shed our ears and I swear to give you a spot of the throne."Then, without another word, Seimei thrust deep inside of Ritsuka tight entrance. Letting out a blood-curtailing scream, Ritsuka dug his nails into Soubi's arm as he was filled with Seimei's cock. Never had he felt so much pain, though Seimei did not care as he pulled completely out only the thrust completely back in again.

With his whole shaft inside his brother, Seimei could feel his ears slipping off. He hit Ritsuka's prostate hard as his thrusts became more desperate. The sound of Ritsuka pleasure moans only intensified his urges. He wanted to hit that spot repeatedly in hopes Ritsuka would enjoy it and forgive him if he was upset at first. Though his only orders were to hold Ritsuka down, Soubi felt bad for the boy's neglected member, as it grew hard again. Taking him in his hand he began to pump him slowly, just enough to make him feel better but not enough to make him cum. Having lost his ears at a young age, the man understood how important Ritsuka's needs were in all this."Seimei..." Ritsuka gasped beyond himself. "Ahhgn! Ah Seimei!" Setting one hand on Soubi's hand that pumped him and the other reached out to touch his brother's face, Ritsuka could feel himself about to cum for a second time. Seimei could feel Ritsuka squeeze him tightly inside which cause some discomfort mixed with more pleasure. "Nhn, Ritsuka." Wish a husky voice he bent down until his lips touched the child's ear and whispered, "Relax. I'll give you what you desire." He then pulled there lips together while thrusting harder. With one finial blow, Ritsuka moaned into Seimei's mouth as he came all over his stomach, Soubi and Seimei's chest. Seimei came soon after, filling Ritsuka with his hot seed. The two collapsed next to each other in ecstasy.


	6. ever after

The sun raised on a new day. Ritsuka was the first to wake up, finding himself wrapped in Soubi's warm arms. Praying last night was all a dream, he reached up to feel for his neko ears. To his despair, his ears were no longer there. Tears began to form in his eyes as everything became real. He was naked, covered in sweat and semen while feeling completely used.

Promptly waking to the sounds of soft sobs, Soubi knew what he must do. Quickly yet quietly so not to wake the older prince, he took the sobbing prince tightly in his arms, threw his shirt around him and carried him to his own room. Holding the new earless head close to his chest while passing other servants so they could not see what had taken place, Soubi began to worry. Seimei never told Soubi what he was supposed to do in the morning; he hoped this was not over stepping his bounds.

Once he was carefully laid on his own bed, Ritsuka curled up in the fetal position finally able to sob loudly. He was in extreme pain below the waist. Soubi laid the covers across his small form. The fear of touch began to set in as Soubi sat next to the young boy. Feeling worthless, he wanted nothing more than to knock on deaths door.

Waking up alone, Seimei filled with burning rage. He needed to insure for himself that two pairs of ears were shed. In heated hast, he fixed his clothes and stormed from the room in search of Soubi.

"Soubi!" Seimei's voice boomed as he entered Ritsuka's room. "Where is he?"

Alarmed, Ritsuka squeaked and pulled the covers over his head. Trembling, as the oldest earless prince stepped closer to the bed. He did not feel safe. He wanted everything to go away.

Soubi was in the next room preparing a bath, for the prince who felt dirty down to his bone marrow. The sound of Ritsuka's loud whimpers caught his ears. Quickly, he rushed into the doorway to see Seimei holding Ritsuka by the shoulders. "Leave him alone Seimei." The blonde man warned.

Seimei eyes held unspeakable dangers as they snapped upon the one who dared challenge him. "You don't make the orders around here." He snarled, releasing his frightened brother. "I am your King!" He stormed into Soubi's personal space. "I should be bowing to me."

"You have not be crowned yet." Soubi held his ground. Though his heart raced, he felt brave. "Leave Prince Ritsuka's chambers."

Without warning, Seimei pulled a dagger from his belt and stuck it in Soubi's side. "I am your King!" He shouted for the whole land to hear. Soubi stood before him in exuviating pain but would not drop to his knees like Seimei had hoped.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka's streaks went unheard. "No!"

Before Seimei could make his next move, a young chambermaid rushed in the room exclaiming. "They found them! They've capture the ones who murdered the King and Queen." She caught herself in the excitement to bow apologetically to her Prince. Seimei stood perfectly between her sight and Soubi's blood soaked shirt. "They wish for his highness to sentence their deaths."

" Then they shall have it." Seimei excused her with those simple words. Once she was away, Seimei turned his attention back on his still standing victim. "Requiescat in pace." He quoted the Hebrew found on the tombstones before turning on his heels and marching out of the room.

…

Two prisoners, male and female, stood bond at the hands in front of an angry mob. They hissed at the crowd as they were spat on. When Seimei appeared wearing a hooded cloak, everyone began chanting for him to kill the murderers. The prisoners did not seem worried.

"My good people," Prince Seimei hushed the crowd. "The price for murder is execution." He paused for everyone's agreement. "For the murder of the royal family, I hear by declare, beheading. I shall call on the best swordsman in the land."

"Then for your sake," The female prisoner interrupted. "I hope his blade is sharp enough for your neck." The land's people began to stir. The second prisoner gave a wicked grin before the other continued. "But don't worry, I'll be sure to spend the bag of coins, you gave me for the assassination, on something nice."

The crowd's eyes turned to their prince in horror. Seimei knew he had to sway them away from such thoughts. "Such nonsense words from a murderer." Worry began to swirl through Seimei's brain. "You are the ones executed and I shall decorate the palace gates with your skulls."

"Are you king now?" The male prisoner raised his voice. "Isn't that why you had us kill the bastard and his wench? So you could get the crown or something?"

As the crowed began to mummer, Seimei retreated into the castle. "I am king!" He roared. "The crown has always been mine!" He stormed into the throne room where the King's crown sat guarded on a pedestal. Of course, the guards would not dare stop him. He brushed passed them to grab the crown. Throwing off his cloak, the guards held their gasps as they laid eyes on the new earless head, Seimei quickly crowned himself.

"There was a time in my life I might have called you my king." Ritsuka's small voice filled the air behind the enraged prince crowned king. "Now, all I see before me is a fascist traitor."

"Ritsuka?" Seimei jumped in surprise. "You know not what you say. I'm trying to create a new world for our people." He seemed to have forgotten Ritsuka was in the room when Soubi was stabbed.

"I understand your intensions were good." Ritsuka stepped closer to his older brother whom he still held love for. "But just like in the game of chess, there is always a mistake on one's side that forces them into checkmate inevitably. You've made far too many mistakes my brother."

With that, two armored knights marched in to arrest the eldest brother. The knights plucked the King's crown from Seimei's head while restraining him as he began to scream. "Prince Seimei Aoyagi, you stand in arrest for the murders of the King and Queen Aoyagi." One knight informed. "The one's you paid have already be executed."

"Prince Ritsuka Aoyagi," The second knight announced. "You are appointed the new King of this land. The crown is your's."

"Wait!" Seimei thrashed in the stronger men's grasps. "Where's Soubi? How could you turn on me like this?"

"Soubi will recover quickly thanks to the spells he told me about." Ritsuka kept himself as calm as he could. "It seems those assassins you hired knew spells as well."

"Please!" Seimei overpowered the knights for a moment and dropped to his knees before the new king. "Please." He begged weakly. "Don't execute me."

"You told me you told me a fairytale, dear brother." King Ritsuka mused aloud. "A tale of a pixy with wings of a sacrificed butterfly's wings." Tilting his gaze on the man at his feet, the young king spoke with pity. "You were always so good to me. But I must take the wings for my loses to insure my 'every after' is a happy one."

Then from the doorway, Soubi slowly made his way into the room. He already seemed to be gaining strength, though blood still dripped from his side. Taking the crown from the knight, he bowed to the youngest prince before rising to bestow him with the high title.

"Long live the king." Soubi announced with a pleased smile teasing at the corners of his lips. "All hail King Ritsuka Aoyagi!"

And the King did live. Spearing Seimei's life to live out his days in a prison tower, King Ritsuka ruled with a merciful heart. He never married but that doesn't mean he didn't love. With an open relationship, Ritsuka and Soubi shared the thrones as the land's favorite royal family.


End file.
